


Pink Laundry

by uhrainbow_girl



Category: The Rosewood Chronicles - Connie Glynn
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28533483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uhrainbow_girl/pseuds/uhrainbow_girl
Summary: Lottie messes up the laundryit's mostly just fluff
Relationships: Lottie Pumpkin/Ellie Wolf
Kudos: 9





	Pink Laundry

“Who did the laundry? My favourite shirt is pink.” Lottie giggled and ran to her bed, hiding under the covers. Ellie stormed into the room with a murderous expression on her face.

A slightly muffled snort escaped from the covers and Ellie tackled the lump under the pink sheet. “Lottie! It was you, wasn’t it?”

Somehow Lottie managed to escape and lock herself in the bathroom, enfuriating Ellie. “Lottie, come out..”, Ellie growled.

“I’m bisexual!”

“Lottie… that’s not what I meant and you know it. Also, I already knew- you’re not exactly subtle.”

“Says you! Miss ‘The only thing I’ve ever been with a boy is annoyed.’”

“Actually, that’s fair. But you know what isn’t fair? My favourite shirt is now dyed pink!”

The door swung open and a sheepish Lottie stepped out. “I didn’t mean to make it pink! I was just doing the laundry because Jamie threatened to do it and I must have missed a pink sock or something in the mix.”

Ellie shook her head and giggled. “I don’t think I can wear this anymore. At least Gerard Way can pull off pink. As can you. Actually, this would really suit you now, do you want it?” Lottie blushed as pink as the shirt.

“Are you sure?” Ellie nodded and Lottie went into the bathroom to get changed. She came out a few moments later a blushing mess. Ellie bit her lip and her hand went up to the back of her neck. Thankfully her makeup hid it well, but Ellie started to go as pink as Lottie.

“It looks cute on you! Better than it ever looked on me. Keep it, I like it on you.” Ellie moved closer to Lottie and gently pulled her wolf necklace out from under the pink shirt and grinned. “I think this is my favourite shirt now…”, Lottie breathed.


End file.
